


Endure

by xsilverwolfx



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Super
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Saiyan Tails, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Relationships: Son Gohan/Original Female Character(s), Vegeta & Original Female Character, Videl Satan/Son Gohan





	1. Moment of Peace

“Khala, come here I have a snack for you.”

“Food!” I cheer.

Stumbling onto my feet I scurry over to meet my Mama by the fire where she is cooking her latest catch of sardinson, the small fish from the nearby pond.She reaches her tail out to stop me from getting too close to the fire and I settle in beside her.

“Mama?”

“Hm?”

“When is Papa coming back?”

She sighs heavily while setting a plate in front of me, then rubs the top of my head.

“I don’t know Khala, hopefully soon.You won’t understand until your older, but your Papa can’t come by as often because he’s trying to protect us.”

“From what Mama?”

“Nothing you need to worry about Squirt,” a gruff voice enters our hut.

Turning around I see my Papa ducking in with a smirk on his face.

“Nappa?!”

“Papa!”

I push myself up and rush over towards my Papa; he lifts me up in his large hand that I fit in perfectly and I wrap my arms around his large neck as best as I could.

“I missed you Papa!”

“Did you now?Did your Mama miss me too?”

“Yes,” she walks over slowly and floats up to kiss his cheek.“I did.Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here so soon?”

“Was in the area,” he shrugs.“But I’m not alone, Vegeta and Raditz are with me this time.”

“Oh, well invite them in.I’m making dinner, it’s not much but it’s food.”

“Hmph, luckily for you we caught something before we came.”

“And you just expect me to butcher and cook it,” Mama crosses her arms over her chest.

“I’ll help ya, jeez why so serious Terra?”

“Would we be mates if I didn’t give you a hard time every once in while?” Mama raises a brow.

“Heheh, Mama’s being funny,” I clap.

“Yes she is.”

“Nappa!What the hell is taking you so long?!”

“You better not be mating in there!”

“Oi,” Mom barrels out of our hut, “There is a cub in here Raditz!Keep those comments to yourself!”

“Uh oh, Mama’s mad.”

“Yup.” 

Papa walks us outside and I see Mama screaming at the rather large and hairy Saiyan wearing bronze armor and red bands on his arm and leg.Next to him with a smirk on his face is a shorter Saiyan in a blue uniform.

“And another thing—!”

“Terra I think he gets it!” Papa sets me down.“Go say hi Khala and remember your manners.”

Nodding to my Papa I walk over to both the other Saiyans to bow slightly then stand up and wave.

“Hi Vegeta, hi Raditz.”

With a grunt Vegeta nods at me while Raditz actually says hello in response.Behind them is a giant Perasaur from the east side of the region.Mama doesn’t really go to that side because it’s farther out and she doesn’t want to leave me alone for too long while hunting.

“Khala honey,” Mama speaks.“Listen, while we get this Perasaur ready for dinner you can play in the gemflower field, but don’t go any farther okay?”

“Mm-hm,” I nod.

“And if there’s any trouble?”

“Raise my power level.”

“Good girl,” she rubs my hair.

Flying off from the area I go to the gemflower field, which Mama described to be blue and purple bulb lilies.I like to come here to play and train with Mama but I really wish Papa came with me to play.However, when he comes with Vegeta and Raditz he acts differently; mostly tough and it’s really funny.

“Your mother let’s you be out here alone?”

“Hm?”

I turn to see Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

“Yeah, I like being out here.Plus it’s fun to play hide and seek!”

I duck under some of the taller flowers and hear a soft chuckle from the prince.He takes a seat near a tree and leans back while shutting his eyes.I peak up at him and he seems to be taking a nap.My tail swishes playfully behind me as I think of a fun game to play. 

Creeping through the flowers I try to round the prince and catch him by surprise.Once in position I leap out of my hiding spot.

“Rawr!!”

Suddenly, his hand catches me around my tummy and lifts me over his head.

“You have to try better than that to attack me Cub.”

“Hehehe, you win Vegeta!Can I try again?”

“Hmph, if you must.Just don’t speak so loudly.”

***

“Where are those two?” Papa asks.

“She’s in the field,” Mama says while turning the meat over the large open fire Raditz made.“Would you go get them please?”

“There’s no need,” Vegeta walks back while holding me in his arm.

“Heh, the look suits you Vegeta!” Raditz laughs.

“Rrgh, shut up Raditz!She just fell asleep!”

“Your shouting is going to wake her up!”

Vegeta lets me go to stomp over towards Raditz and luckily my tail wraps around his arm before I hit the ground.

“Vegeta!” Mama scolds while grabbing me.“What is wrong with you?!”

“Don’t talk to me like that third class!Nappa control your mate!”

“Well this third class mother is going to kick your sorry princely ass if you harm my cub!”

Something in Vegeta’s gaze snaps when he realizes that Mama may just stick to her word and do as she says to the prince.

“Whatever, I’m hungry.”

“Serve yourself, your highness.”

“Terra, don’t put him in a bad mood please.”

“And here I thought royals were supposed to have manners.You remind me so much of your father, the king.”

While they are arguing I reach for one of the smaller skewers when it was swiped away from my reach, and the culprit is the chuckling Raditz.

“Hey, that one’s mine!”

“What?This one?” he teases.

I puff out my cheeks and stomp my foot in anger.

“Calm yourself Runt, here,” he hands me the skewer.“I just didn’t want you to burn yourself; if you did I’d be chewed out by your mother.”

“Oh,” I look down at the skewer.“Thank you Raditz.”

His cheeks dust lightly with a pink blush as he grabs his own portion and eats while avoiding eye contact.Smiling I take a seat next to the large Saiyan and munch on my own meat.It tastes so good, Mama is such a good cook. 

“Why are you sitting so close Runt?”

“Because I like you, you’re funny.”

“I am not funny!I am a Saiyan warrior!” he barks.

“Hehehe, you’re funny when you get angry.”

“J-just eat your dinner,” he grumbles.

Laughing to myself I do as told and eat my fill of the meal Mama cooked.By the time all of the others finish, there’s nothing but bones left of the Perasaur.Raditz says that they aren’t aloud to eat too much when they return to the main ship.Something about Frieza denying their appetites.

As soon as I eat my fill of this meal I start to feel my eyes get droopy from how full I am.Rubbing my eyes, Mama notices and gets up from her spot next to Papa to pick me up.

“Alright Missy, time for bed.”

“B-but Mama…Papa’s leaving.”

“I know.”

“Terra, I’ll put her down this time.We have to leave at the break of dawn, might as well say bye now.”

Nodding her head, Mama places me in Papa’s large hand and he carries me into the hut.He places me on the furs in the corner adjacent to the fire pit and tucks me in to keep me warm.

“Papa, you’re leaving again?”

“Yeah Squirt,” he rubs my locks.

“I want you to stay.”

I wrap my smaller hand around one of his large fingers.

“I know, but I have to leave to keep you and your mother safe.Unfortunately, there are bad people out there and if they ever find out about you…just know it’s for your own good.”

“Will you be back soon?”

“I hope so.For now, just continue to behave for your mother and keep up your training with her.Can you do that for me?”

“Mm-hm,” I nod.

Strangely, Papa looks around before he leans down to kiss my forehead.

“Nite Squirt.”

“Nite Papa,” I yawn.

***

Nappa wants to wait until Khala fully falls asleep.

“She misses you a lot you know,” Terra leans against Nappa’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but it’s necessary.As far as we know, we’re all that’s left.I can’t let anymore of us be lost, especially to Frieza.I made a promise to the king to protect his son, now I have you both to protect.”

“You’ve done well so far.Thankfully I was on this planet before the meteor destroyed Vegetasei.But now, we’re practically sitting ducks until Frieza’s forces discover this planet and sell it.”

“As long as we plunder the nearby planets, it will just blend in and no one will find you both.Besides we all could use this place for rest; I know the others are a bit much, but we’re all we got.”

Terra leans down and kisses Nappa lightly.

“I can handle them.You all should get some rest, you have to return to Frieza tomorrow; best not to keep him waiting before he sends out a search party.”

“I think I’ll stay in here tonight, who knows the next time I’ll visit again.”

“Okay,” Terra goes to lie next to Khala.“There are some extra furs over by the pit I just caught if you want to offer to the knuckleheads outside.”

“Heh, noted.”

Nappa gets up to gather the furs and go outside to offer them to his teammates who, reluctantly, accept the offer.

“Aw crap!”

“What is it now Hairball?”

“I told you to stop calling me that!”

“Well then cut some of it off and I will!”

“Why you?!”

“Enough!” Nappa exclaims.“Khala’s sleeping now so I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t wake her.”

“The brat can sleep through anything,” Vegeta comments.“Now what’s the problem?”

Raditz clicks on the speaker on his scouter.

_“You have a new mission in the Southern Galaxy,”_ Zarbon’s voice echoes, _“return to the mothership by morning.”_

“Just when I thought we could get a decent night’s sleep,” Raditz sighs.

“Dammit, that means Frieza is nearby…” Nappa cringes.“We should return now before they draw closer to this planet.”

“Nappa we have time,” Vegeta says.“Raditz will take first watch, then we’ll switch shifts.Go spend what little time you have left with your mate and cub.It may be the last time you see them in a long while, if we play our cards right we can divert their attention from this planet.”

“Right.Every two hours, that should give us enough decent rest before we cram ourselves in the pods and head back to the mothership,” Raditz adds.

Nodding to his companions, Nappa goes back into the hut, removes his armor, then lies beside his family.

“That soon huh?” Terra mumbles.

“You heard everything?”

“Kinda hard not to when you’re all shouting.Listen, if Frieza finds this planet—”

“He won’t find you, so get that out of your head!”

“Nappa,” she whispers harshly.“If the time comes, I want you to swear to me that Khala stays safe.Swear it.”

Nappa gulps down his words as he sees the tears peaking through the corners of his mate’s eyes.She is a proud woman, never one to let much bother her, that is until Khala was born.Nappa can understand that, so he nods in agreement.

“And one more thing…”

Terra:


	2. End Of Life As We Know It

“Come on Khala, put your back into it!”

“HAAAAA!!”

I finally land a punch to Mama’s ribcage knocking her back against a nearby rock.

“Mama!Are you okay?!” I fly over.

“Heh,” she wipes her lip.“I’m fine Sweetie.That was just one heck of a hit.I’m proud of you.”

She kneels to rub my cheek.

“You should show your Papa that move when he’s here the next time.”

“But Papa’s bigger than me…” I kick around some dirt.

“You’re still very young yet, but with time and the proper training, you’ll be strong enough to take down your own father.”

“Okay,” I beam at her.

“What do you say we take a break for now and grab some lunch.The Raba Fish we got isn't going to cook itself.”

“Mmm, I can just taste it now!Let’s go Mama, let’s go!”

We fly together back to our hut where the fish we caught is lying on braeda leaves waiting to be prepared and cooked.

“What can I do Mama?”

“Why don’t you practice your ki blasts by starting the fire?But don’t be too close, it could backfire.”

“You got it!”

I stand on the other side of the fire pit, place my hands together and concentrate gathering energy into my palms, just like Mama taught me.A yellow glow forms in my hands and I carefully take aim, then release.The blast hits the wood and sparks into a fire.Grinning happily I jump up and down cheering for myself.

“I did it, I did it!Look Mama look!”

“I see.Now go grab th—”

Mama stops talking so I turn around to see what she was going to say when I see a terrified look on her face as she looks towards the sky.

“Mama?”

I follow her gaze to the sky where there is one large ship approaching.

“Papa’s back?Where’s his pod?”

Suddenly, Mama is by my side on her knees pulling me to her chest.

“Mama?What’s wrong?”

Tightening her hold she blasts off back towards the gemfield and places me in a patch of really tall flowers.

“Khala listen to Mama okay?Remember how I taught you to lower your power level by breathing deeply?”

“Uh-huh,” I nod.

“I need you to do that right now, and do not leave this spot alright?”

“M-Mama what’s happening?”

“You’re going to be okay.Just stay put until Mama comes back.”

I reach up and wrap my arms around her neck.

“I’m scared Mama…”

“I know,” she kisses the side of my head.“Just trust me, and wait for me.”

She surrounds the flowers around me and I don’t move just like she tells me as she flies back towards our home.

***

Terra’s heart is racing a mile a minute, they have finally been found by Frieza and his men.The most she can do is draw their attention away from Khala.If she were to be found one of two things will happen: Khala will be killed, or she will be made into a soldier.Either way Khala will suffer, and Terra cannot bear to let that happen.

Suddenly, a bluish alien with green braided hair appears before her with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.Then another larger purple alien appears behind her back.

“So this is the last female Saiyan?”

“Weak one if you ask me.”

“Now now, Dodoria, where are your manners?The lady is obviously frightened.”

Terra taking an opportunity as they mock her, she throws a ki blast at Zarbon’s face then flies back to kick Dodoria in the chest knocking him towards the ground.While they are distracted Terra takes the opportunity to escape before they can catch up.

Using the terrain to her advantage, she winds through the large trees and brush to throw off her attackers.She can hear them gaining on her, but as long as she can lead them away from the area that’s all that matters.Just as she tries to turn around to see where she was, two large arms wrap around her and begin to crush her.

“GAH!”

“You bitch you ruined my face!”

Zarbon had turned into his larger frog form, blood dripping from his nose and lip as he snarls at her.

“Don’t kill her Zarbon, Lord Frieza wants to meet her before she dies.”

“Stupid wretch!”

**CRACK**

“AAHH!”

“Keep screaming and I’ll end you here!”

“Nnnn, get off me!!”

Terra continues to struggle in Zarbon’s grasp as she is escorted literally kicking and screaming back towards her camp.Once they arrive she is thrown to the ground and a foot is stomped on her back, cracking a few ribs as well.

“Well, what a lovely surprise,” an amused voice speaks.

“Let her up Zarbon, there’s no escape for her.”

Zarbon removes his foot as Terra growls while trying to push herself up.Behind Frieza stands Nappa, Vegeta, and Raditz all staring harshly at her.Terra knew better with just the subtle twitch of their lips that they are not ready to watch another Saiyan be tortured.

“So this is where you three spend your time,” Frieza smiles while coming to stand in front of Terra.“Such a small thing you are…tell me, how did you escape the meteor that destroyed your planet?”

Gritting her teeth Terra refuses to answer anything Frieza asks.

“You would do well to answer me.”

Frieza kicks Terra in the face hard enough to flip her onto her back, then blasts a hole into the top of her thigh.

“Y-you bastard!”

“A stubborn monkey aren’t you?What is it about you that has these three straying off course on their missions?Are you their personal whore?”

“Fuck you!”

Terra launches a ki blast at Frieza which he swats away into another nearby soldier.He then sneers as he starts to laugh.

“You fool do you really think that you are any match for me?”

“Lord Frieza,” Nappa speaks up.“Perhaps we can recruit the…traitor.”

It’s clear that the word stings Nappa’s lips as he looks to his mate in sorrow.It crushes him to see his mate in pain, knowing full well that the discovery of another Saiyan, not under Frieza’s employment, was seen as a traitor and must be exterminated.

“Hm, I would Nappa but this Saiyan is too weak to serve in my army.With a power level of only 324, I doubt she would last a day training with Guru.”

“But Lord Frieza, she is the last female of our kind!” Nappa persists as sweat drips from his head.

“Oh, is she now?” Frieza raises an invisible brow.

A magnetic force surrounds Terra’s body as Frieza points his finger to levitate her off of the ground.She growls as she tries to fight against the invisible binds while the three Saiyans behind Frieza are watching in horror.

“Lord Frieza, please don’t do this!” Nappa falls to his knees.“I beg you!”

“Nappa get off your knees!” Vegeta scolds.“Don’t dishonor your mate so.”

“His mate?” Frieza smirks.“How interesting Nappa, you’ve been working on respawning your race.Without my permission?Then tell me little Saiyan,” he increases the pressure around Terra, “are there any others hiding on this planet?May I remind you, one wrong move and I’ll crush you out of existence.”

Terra grits her teeth, she will bite her own tongue out before she ever sells out her only cub.Nappa made a promise to Terra as well, they would spend their last breaths protecting the last cub.

“Lord Frieza!”

“Hm?”

“Look what we have here!”

“Let me go!Let me go!”

Cui walks out from the brush restraining me, snickering at my struggles against his grip.

“So there is a child.And you all have been hiding it!”

Suddenly, soldiers ambush the three Saiyans to the ground and I feel tears start to fall down my cheeks.They are hurting my friends, my Mama, and my Papa. 

“Stop squirming you brat!”

“I said let me go!”

**CHOMP**

“AAAHH!”

I bite deeply into the alien’s arm refusing to let go.He punches my face and it really hurts, but I still refuse to let him go.

“Eat this you runt!”

A ki blast collides with my face forcing me to let go.Once on the ground, a boot plants itself on my back holding me down. 

“What shall I do with this runt Lord Frieza?”

“Don’t you hurt her!” 

Mama uses the last of her power to perform a ki pulse to break Frieza’s hold on her.She blasts Cui away from me and just as she covers me, a red beam blasts through her chest near my face.She coughs blood out from her mouth above me and I look up to see her struggling to stay awake.

“Now bleed Saiyan bitch.”

“NO!” Papa screams.

“M-Mama…?”

“Khala promise me…to be a strong warrior…” she mumbles while rubbing my head.

“No…don’t die,” I shake my head.“S-stay with me…”

“Khala…daisuki…”

Another blast hits Mama and her arms immediately drop to her sides.Mama’s eyes close as she falls to the ground in front of me.Looking towards my Papa, his raised hand is trembling; he shot the last blast at Mama.

“Well Nappa, there may be hope for you yet.Killing your own mate!” Frieza laughs.

**Tha-thump…tha-thump…tha-thump**

“Good thing, because I had already planned to take the child.Possibly kill you in return since you have been hiding this child all this time.But now you have redeemed yourself.”

“FRIEZA!!!!” I scream.

I power up forcing nearby soldiers away from me.I continue to shout as my power climbs higher, some of the soldiers’ scouters break as I charge towards Frieza and hit him square in the chest full force.I continue to attack Frieza with uncharted punches and kicks like a savage animal until something wraps around my neck constricting until I can’t take in a breath.

“You worthless monkey!Brave enough to strike me!”

My power dies as the tail I claw at refuses to give way, and black spots come across my vision.

“Frieza that’s enough!Let the cub go!”

“Hmph, how amusing Vegeta.Standing up for someone else is not usually your style.”

“Why don’t we just eliminate the rest of them?” Dodoria asks.

“No, I have a better idea.”

Frieza throws me down in front of Papa and the others.Angry tears are flowing down my face as I see Papa in my blurry vision.

“W-why…?”

It’s too much for me to stay awake so I close my eyes.

“That one extra spot is still open,” Frieza says while dusting himself off.

“Lord Frieza, are you alright?” Zarbon asks.

“If you think that a mere temper tantrum from a child is enough to hurt me then I should be thinking about your replacement.”

“Uh, I meant no disrespect!” Zarbon bows.

Frieza approaches the three Saiyans who are still being restrained, and looks down at the small, unconscious cub.The Saiyans all grumble and growl at the tyrant as he examines the cub.

“She has potential to serve me,” he kneels before the cub.“Wouldn’t you agree Nappa?”

Vegeta is able to nudge Nappa with his tail, knowing that Nappa was about to meet his own end if he fights.

“Yes, Lord Frieza.”

***

Nappa strokes the cub’s scarred cheek where Frieza’s blast pierced through Terra cutting Khala in the process.She will forever be scarred with a reminder of the death of her mother.

“It’s been a day, when is she going to wake up?”

“I don’t fucking know Raditz!” Nappa snaps.

“Oi don’t get mad at me, I didn’t do this to her!”

“Will you both shut up?!” Vegeta steps in.“Can’t get any sleep with you two arguing constantly!”

“Oh stop pretending that you don’t care Vegeta,” Raditz groans.“Even you wanted to try and save Terra—”

“Don’t speak her name again!” Nappa shouts.

“Calm down Nappa…we know.”

“M…Ma—ma…”

All three Saiyans snap their heads in my direction as I peak my eyes open.They appear like blurs, but I know it’s them.As I see Papa above me, he lightly rubs my hair trying to soothe me but I flinch away from his touch.

“Squirt…”

“You,” I breathe, “you killed Mama.Why?”

“Khala, you can’t understand.”

Tears start to form again as I turn away from him.It hurts to see my Papa, after what he did.He promised to keep us safe, a secret from Frieza, and he failed.

“Alright Runt,” Raditz grabs me out of bed and holds me in front of him by the back of my shirt.“Stop sniveling.Your mother is dead, but you are alive.She sacrificed herself to save you, the last female cub of our kind.Are you really going to let her death be in vain by hating your father who showed her mercy by not letting her suffer, or are you going to get stronger and take down the real murderer?”

My lip quivers as I try to hold in my cries, but I don’t do such a good job.

“Warriors don’t cry Khala,” Vegeta adds.“This is your one exception, as you are a cub.Get it all out now while you have the chance, because after today if you shed one tear you will sign your own death warrant.”

“Vegeta please!” Papa pleads.“She’s been through enough!”

“And she’s about to go through more Nappa.If she doesn’t learn right now that weakness is not tolerated she will not survive the rest of this week.I am preparing her.”

“You’re not her father Vegeta.”

“I don’t see you doing anything else to comfort the cub.”

While they bicker I reach my tail up to wrap it around Radtiz’s wrist wanting for him to let me go.He lets me down to stand in front of him and I reach up to wipe away my tears.

“What’s your answer Cub?”

“I want to fight…” I sniff.“I want…I want to be strong like Mama said.”

“Good answer,” he nods.

I turn to walk over to my Papa who stares at me, hesitant to pick me up like he usually does.Instead I fly up to wrap my arms around him as best as I could and he places his hand on my back holding me to him.

“I’m sorry Papa…I’m just mad.”

“I know Squirt.Vegeta’s right though, after today you cannot cry any longer.Use your pain to get stronger.”

“Okay.”


	3. Earth

*~Two Years Later~*

We land on Planet Earth wanting to find these so called Dragon Balls so Vegeta can wish for immortality in order for us to defeat Frieza.After Papa destroys an entire city with a single blast we are met with some fighters who think they can defeat us.

“Which one of you killed Raditz?” I question harshly.

“Whoa, what’s with that kid?!” A man with scars on his face exclaims.

“I’m not very patient.”

“Mr. Piccolo?” a boy about my age stutters.“W-what should we—?”

“She will be your opponent Gohan.”

“Khala!” Papa calls.“Let the Saibamen deal with this trash.We are here for Kakarot and the Dragon Balls, the brat is hardly worth your energy.”

“We’ve come all this way and I can’t even practice, how boring.”

Papa summons the Saibamen who fail one by one, only taking down one of the fighters.Pathetic little insects, can’t even make quick work of humans.

“Now can I fight?”

“Hmph, stand back Khala,” Vegeta orders.“Let Nappa make quick work of these worms.”

“Honestly, what am I here for?” I mumble under my breath.

“Mind yourself,” Papa warns.

Papa easily defends himself from the multiple attackers, though a few were able to land a few heavy blows he was proving to be too strong for them.Two of the fighters sacrifice themselves to try and kill Papa, but all they are able to do is destroy his armor.I smirk at the small victory, I may not be fighting, but our enemies now know who they are dealing with.

“I will crush you!”

“Nappa stop!” Vegeta orders.

“Huh?”

“I’m curious about this Goku they keep talking about.I’m sure it’s Kakarot they are referring to.”

“Whatever you say, you’re the boss.”

“Goku will be here soon, and he will defeat you!” the bald man shouts. 

Vegeta laughs boastfully.

“If Kakarot couldn’t even defeat Raditz alone, then he will be no match for us.”

“Shows how much you know!”

“This planet isn’t so big, if he’s smart he won’t come here.He’s hiding!”

“Hey you jerk!” the boy calls.“My dad never ran from anybody!He’ll be here and he’ll beat you, just you wait!”

“Alright then, you’ve caught my interest.We’ll wait for him, Nappa cool off for a while.”

“Aw come on Vegeta I was about to finish them off here.”

“Three hours, that’s all he gets.”

“Forget this I’m going to finish them off now!”

Papa charges, and I sweat drop knowing how much Vegeta does not appreciate someone not following his orders.

“Papa stop!”

“Nappa!Do you really want to defy me?!”

“Oh,” he stops.“I guess I got carried away.”

“The battle will resume in three hours whether Kakarot is here or not,” Vegeta explains.

We all separate and I sit in front of Vegeta who has a smirk on his face, while Papa complains that he is becoming bored.

“Vegeta?”

“What is it Runt?”

“I want to fight the Namekian.He helped kill Raditz,” my grip on my jump suit tightens on my knees.

“You are not supposed to have feelings, don’t tell me that you miss that weakling?”

“He didn’t deserve to die like that,” I shake my head.

“All of us will die eventually, you should have gotten used to that.”

“Vegeta,” Papa growls lowly.

“She shouldn’t be sniveling, we’ve taught you to keep your emotions in check.”

“I’m trying Vegeta.I’m sorry.”

“Hmph, perhaps when the three hours are up I’ll allow you to fight Kakarot’s half-breed brat.That might be what you need.”

I glance over at the boy across the way, he looks too nervous to fight.My scouter reads a respectable power level, but where’s the fun if someone is not enthusiastic to fight as I am.He senses me looking at him, and turns his head to meet my eyes.Something happens, I almost feel pity to fight him knowing that if we fight I have to end his life.

***

“Times up.”

“B-but Goku's not here…” the bald one stutters.

“All right,” Papa removes his armor.“Let’s get this over with.”

“Ah, do you feel that?” the Namekian mentions.“That power level, is incredible.”

“And it’s heading this way fast!”

“What are you talking about?”

I press the button on my scouter and sure enough I am getting a reading of 5000.

“V-Vegeta…” I tug his pant leg.

“Yes I see it.Nappa, kill them all.We need to show this new fighter, even if it is Kakarot, that we are not weak!”

“But what about the Dragon Balls?!”

“We can find more.I find it a coincidence that a Namekian is here and the legend that Planet Namek has magic balls.His presence here confirms my suspicions.”

“Ya hear that, you’re expendable!” Papa taunts.

“Now hurry up Nappa!”

“Vegeta can I fight now?” 

“Yes you can fight now.Nappa leave the kid to Khala.”

Hardening my gaze I fly up into the air and take up a defensive stance.The boy looks at me nervously but floats up to my level.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you,” he says.“I can’t hit girls.”

“Then this will be easy because this girl wants to hit you.”

I charge in his direction and kick him into a nearby rock.I follow of with multiple punches to his face and body which he tries to guard against until he forces his ki out pushing me back.Shaking my head I growl as I start shooting ki blasts in his direction to throw him off, he is able to dodge some but not all.

“Gohan, remember your training!”

“You’re boring me.” 

I phase behind this ‘Gohan’ and hit him with a double hammer to the back of his head as he creates a crater in the ground.I descend upon the boy, standing over him summoning ki in my hand ready to end him.He still refuses to fight back, even though his face looks completely angry for what I am doing to him.

Seeing him not move at all, I pull back my ki. 

“Why d-did you stop?”

“You’re already beaten, and you refuse to fight back.It’s not worth my time to kill you when you’ve accepted defeat.”

“Khala what are you doing?!” Vegeta exclaims.

“Play dead,” I whisper.

“What?”

“I said play dead or I have to kill you for real.”

“O-oh…”

Gohan shuts his eyes and lies limp in the rubble.I fly back over to where Vegeta is standing and he gives me a knowing nod.

“Well done.”

I don’t smile or return the nod.Instead I continue to watch my Papa fight against the remaining two fighters.The bald one nearly decapitates him, and I feel my heartbeat quicken.He’s too close, but he paralyzes the bald one quickly.That’s when Gohan appears from the rubble and attacks Papa with a sneak attack trying to save the Namekian.Now I’m in trouble since I was ordered to kill Gohan.

“You brat!”

Vegeta smacks the back of my head and I land face first into the ground, a pounding sensation from where he struck me.

“Ow, Vegeta…”

“You were supposed to kill that brat!”

“Technically you told me to just fight him, not kill him,” I groan.“No fun when he wouldn’t fight me back.”

“Well now Nappa will have to finish him off.”

I lift my head in time to see Papa try and blast Gohan, but the Namekian takes the blast full force saving the boy.Why?Why would he sacrifice himself for another?

As I thought about that I see a flashback of Mama protecting me from Frieza’s attack.She even told me that she loved me right before she died.This Namekian saving Gohan, somehow has a connection to the boy.

I am lost in my thoughts that I do not notice a newcomer arrive, I assume he is Kakarot.Especially when my scouter picks up his power level.

“It’s over 9000!” Vegeta exclaims while destroying his scouter.

“What?!Your scouter must be busted Vegeta!There’s no way!”

“It’s true Papa, his power level is that strong.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it!Hyah!”

“Nappa stand down!”

“Forget it!”

Papa ignores Vegeta’s orders and goes to attack Kakarot.However, Kakarot easily overwhelms Papa it will be inevitable before Kakarot either defeats or kills him. 

“Don’t you dare!”

Vegeta’s tail grabs the back of my armor, holding me in place.

“He’s made his decision!Don’t follow his foolishness.”

Papa screams out in pain as Kakarot crushes his spine, then throws him back towards us.He struggles to move by our feet.I rush to his side fighting back my emotions, but it’s still hard to see him in such pain.

“Papa…you’re hurt.”

“Khala leave him…to Vegeta,” he looks towards Vegeta.“Vegeta, p-please give me a hand.I can’t get up.”

Vegeta smirks as he grabs ahold of Papa’s hand.

“Heh, thank you.”

“Sure, it’s the least I could do Nappa.”

“V-Vegeta…” I see a glint in his eye.

Vegeta throws Papa into the air.

“No what are you doing?!” I scream.

“Maybe you won’t be such a disappointment when you’re dead!”

Vegeta powers up and his power is so intense it knocks most of us down.

“Goodbye.”

“AAAAHHH NO VEGETA!!”

“Vegeta stop!” I scream.

It’s too late.The blast completely obliterates my Papa and Vegeta just stands there with a smug expression on his face.Growling deeply I whip my head towards Vegeta and power up.

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!!!”

Without waiting for an answer I attack Vegeta head on hitting him across the face catching him by surprise.He then starts blocking every sloppy attack I throw at him until he is able to grab the front of my armor and slams me on my back to the ground.

“That’s enough!Do you want to share his fate?!”

Gritting my teeth I claw at his arm unable to stop a few tears running down my cheek.

“H-he was my Papa!”

“I have no use for a lame Saiyan, and you would do well to remember that Cub!And just as a precaution.”

He lifts me back up in the air then slams my head back into the ground, and instantly I see black spots across my vision.

“I won’t let you interfere.”

***

“Ohh~ my head…”

I wake up in time to see an Oozaru land on top of Vegeta making the ground beneath me crumble and crack.Before I can think to move, I feel myself being grabbed from behind.

“Hold on Kid!”

“Huh?!”

I’m flown away as the mound I was on crumbles around us.I look back to see the bald man flying us towards Kakarot’s fallen body.

“Are you okay?” Kakarot struggles to ask.

Without thinking all I can do is nod to him.I look over to see that the Oozaru has transformed back to Gohan and he is lying on top of Vegeta’s beaten body.By the looks of him, his armor is the only thing that saved him from the ape’s weighted fall, but he can barely move.

“K-Khala!” he calls.

Something in me tells me to obey him and help, but another part of me wants to let him suffer.Vegeta is able to recall his pod, and struggles to crawl towards it.I see the bald man was no longer near us, but is approaching Vegeta with a sword.

“Huh, wait no!”

I blast over there to come in between him and Vegeta.

“Move out of the way Kid!”

“No!I can’t let you kill Vegeta!”

“If I don’t he’ll kill us all!He even killed your father, and you still want to save him?!”

“He’s still my…I just can’t let you!”

“Khala…”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let him live!”

The man brings down the blade and just as I’m about to blast him away he suddenly stops.

“Goku, is that you?” he asks.“We have got to stop this guy while we have the chance!He’s pure evil!He’ll do the same to the girl as well!”

While the bald man is distracted I hurry to gather Vegeta as carefully as I can and place him in the pod. 

“Khala behind you!”

The bald man is back and is again ready to strike Vegeta down.I jump to attack him but he drops the sword before my fist could collide with his face.

“J-just get out of here.”

I turn to make sure Vegeta is secure before I step away to close the door, but Vegeta reaches out and pulls me in beside him before the door fully closes.

“We’re leaving.”

Nodding my head I peer out of the window watching as the fighters become nothing but ants as we ascend through Earth’s atmosphere.Hearing the harsh wheezing coming from Vegeta, I start to pull down the oxygen mask set in the roof of the pod and attach it to Vegeta’s face so he can breathe a little easier.

“Y-you still help me…even after what I did?”

“Remember when you told me that if I ever cry again I would sign my own death warrant?Well you didn’t kill me after I cried.Why is that?”

“Hmph, even though you disobeyed me and let that brat survive, you still show potential that Nappa didn’t.”

Gripping my knees again I’m fighting to hold in the tears of watching my Papa literally combust with Vegeta’s blast was too much to watch.

“Did you really have to kill him?”

“You’ll understand in time.Now…set the coordinates to h-headquarters and put the pod on autopilot.”

“Right.”

As I set the coordinates Vegeta falls back submitting to his body’s injuries.I am confused; the others didn’t treat that Gohan kid like Vegeta treats me.Strange how much those fighters somehow care about one another. 

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder pulling me back towards Vegeta’s side.

“It’s cramped,” he groans.“Try and get comfortable.”

I nod my head an activate the sleep cycle as the pod speeds up heading back to home base on Planet Frieza 79.


	4. Race For the Dragon Balls

I wait for Vegeta to finish healing in the rejuvenation chamber while the doctor examines his destroyed armor.

“Honestly, what were you two doing?And what happened to Nappa?”

“He…fell in battle,” I answer softly.

“I’m surprised that you made it out with just a mere bump to the head.It’s a good thing though, if you hadn’t of placed that oxygen mask on Vegeta his own lungs would have collapsed on him.You saved his life.”

“Saved him?Hah,” I swish my tail back and forth.“I’m a Saiyan, I don’t save people, I destroy them.”

“Ah I see…”

I yawn deeply and loll my head to the side but I fight the exhaustion and try to stay awake.

“Young Khala, I must insist you get some rest.You haven’t slept in days.”

“I’ll be fine Doctor, honest.”

“I don’t think Vegeta will be happy to see you so exhausted.”

I shrug my shoulder in response, my exhaustion was none of Vegeta’s concern.Finally the doctor presses the buttons to release Vegeta from the rejuvenation tank.As he starts to stand up, I turn away to give him the privacy to get his clothes on.I could overhear him speak with the doctor how his tail could not be regrown and Vegeta just accepts it.

“Come along Khala,” Vegeta orders.“We have unfinished business to take care of.”

Jumping down from my place on a nearby counter I follow behind Vegeta.

“Wait Vegeta, Cui is looking for you.”

“Just give him my usual answer, no.”

We keep walking down the hall until the doctor tries to stop us again.

“Wait sir, you almost forgot your scouter!”

“Keep it, I don’t need it.”

When we are finally out of earshot I turn to Vegeta.

“Why don’t you want your scouter?How will you know who’s nearby?”

“Those Earthlings somehow learned how to sense energy without the help of scouters.If they can do it so can I, and you are going to learn as well.”

“Vegeta!” Cui calls out.

“Like how you just sensed Cui?” I tease.

“Shut it Brat.”

“I hear Lord Frieza is pretty pissed at you for going to Earth unauthorized, but it seems he’s willing to forgive you for gaining information about the Dragon Balls.”

“What was that?”

“You heard me, Lord Frieza is already on Planet Namek gathering the Dragon Balls.”

“Oh no he’s not!Come on Khala!”

Vegeta takes off running towards the launch and I fly to keep up with him.Vegeta jumps into his pod and I search for an available one.

“Hey move over!” I tell the mechanics.

“No this one is not ready to deploy!”

“I don’t care!”

“Khala stop wasting time!Get over here!”

Vegeta beckons me to his pod in haste, and without a second thought I jump into the pod with him.

“Frieza will not get those balls before me!”

Vegeta sets course for Planet Namek while continually complaining about Frieza getting the Dragon Balls.How the prince deserves immortality not that short lizard.

“Vegeta?”

“What is it?!”

“Um…”

“Well spit it out!”

“Do you think we could wish back Papa and Raditz?They could help us fight against Frieza especially since we’ll be seen as traitors.”

“You fool, if we waste our wish on that then Frieza will just take the chance to eliminate us all in a rage!”

“It was just a question,” I fiddle with my fingers.

Vegeta sits back while crossing his arms over his chest and mumbling to himself.

“Look Cub, I know you miss the others but you have to learn that in this universe, it’s survival of the fittest.Raditz and Nappa just didn’t make the cut so they were eliminated, end of story.”

“So in your mind, if I lose my usefulness or show weakness you’ll eliminate me too?Even after I saved you from being killed on Earth?”

“They let us go, there’s a difference.Plus I hardly call your match a victory since Kakarot’s brat didn’t fight you back.”

“If you say so.”

“You’re not going to cry again are you?”

“No crying remember?” I shake my head.“I don’t know if I’ll be so lucky, if you catch me you might kill me.”

“Hmph.”

I my eyes fight me to close trying to give into the exhaustion.I don’t want Vegeta to think I’m too sluggish, so giving in I settle back in the cramped space pod and try to get some rest before we have to face Frieza and his men.As I slowly drift off, I don’t feel an arm wrap around me bringing me closer to warmth.

***

“Hey wake up, we’re here.”

“Hm?” 

The opening of the door wakes me up and I notice that I was snuggled into Vegeta’s side.He did not push me out of the pod, instead he waits for me to step out first before he follows suit.I stretch out my body relieving the tension from the long ride.

“Should we split up Vegeta?”

“No we should stick together, you are no match for Dodoria or Zarbon.Don’t even think about attacking Frieza.”

“But Vegeta, I remember the Earthling mentioning that there are seven Dragon Balls.If Frieza is already here he’s probably already gathered some.If we could just get ahold of one and hide it—”

“Then he won’t be able to make his wish,” Vegeta finishes.“Good thinking.Alright we’ll split up.”

Nodding my head my scouter picks up and airborne reading.Looking up there is another space pod, and I recognize the power level.

“Cui followed us.”

“Dammit, hurry and find a Dragon Ball, I’ll take care of Cui.”

“Okay,” I nod.

Splitting up from Vegeta I use the readings on my scouter to possibly locate Frieza and his men.Wherever they go, I’m sure there will be a Dragon Ball at wherever location they go.I lower my power level like Vegeta mentioned to me earlier, and I approach Frieza’s group from behind. 

They are currently occupied with an older Namekian questioning him about the Dragon Balls.Hiding behind the hillside and approaching behind the dome-like homes, I locate one of the bigger houses, then see something big and shiny.It was round, gold, and has red stars decorating it.I sneak in through the window to see a few Namekians huddled in a corner cowering in fear. 

“P-please don’t hurt us!”

Lifting a finger to my lips in a shushing motion, I walk over to take the Dragon Ball and walk back over to the window. 

_‘Now to escape without being seen,’_ I think to myself.

I hear a hard ki-blast and a heavy thud.Frieza’s killing off the villagers; he’ll surely kill off more once he learns that the Dragon Ball has been taken.

_‘Stop thinking you can save them!Get ahold of yourself!’_

“Don’t leave us…”

I look behind me and see the Namekians, who are as young as me, trembling.Shaking my head I look back to the children and speak in a hushed tone.

“Okay, listen I will get you out of here but you must be very quiet and follow my every move.Understand?”

Reluctantly they nod in my direction and I help them all through the window.While doing so I catch a flash of a newcomer.It was Gohan and the bald guy, they were challenging Dodoria!Are they crazy?!Using this opportunity, I sneak off behind the hills with the children in tow.

“You’re far enough away to escape.Do you have somewhere to go?”

“We can use the caves,” one of them answers.

"How can we thank you?”

“Don’t thank me yet, I’m still taking the Dragon Ball.It's better in my hands than Frieza’s.”

**“Khala I know you can hear me on your scouter,”** Frieza’s snickering voice echoes through my earpiece making me physically shake. **“You wouldn’t happen to be the reason I cannot find a Dragon Ball are you?If you are you will be severely punished ‘pet’.”**

I refuse to answer him over the link.If I respond he will confirm my location; it’s just the way he calls me that name, I hate it!Taking off my scouter I crush it to pieces and toss the remains in the water.

“You have to get out of here quickly!Frieza will be looking for me, I’ll drive him away!Hurry!”

“But—”

“Just go!”

The children run and I head off in the opposite direction with the Dragon Ball in my possession.I can run pretty fast, but I know I need to fly away even if it’s going to send a spike to Frieza’s scouters, its better to put some distance between us.I take off as fast as I can then once I gain some distance, I go underwater and bury the ball beneath the mud.When it becomes hard to breathe I fly out of the water then try to fly back to our pod. 

Before I can make it, I crash into a hard chest; looking up I see Zarbon with a smirk on his face.

“Well, well, well, what is the little monkey running from?”

I feel myself sweat as I know he is much stronger than me, but I am not going back without a fight.I phase behind him and send a ki blast to his back as a distraction so I can take off away from him.I don’t get far as he catches up and pulls me back by my hair then throws me to the ground.I roll out of the way of his foot that tries to stomp me into the ground, so I go on the offensive and attack him.He blocks my kicks and punches trying to wear me down until I fake a punch and I am able to kick him in the face.

“You insolent brat!”

He charges up into his larger frog form then catches my next punch pulls me in close and hits me so hard across the face that I see stars.He then throws me to the ground and stomps on me with his whole weight crushing through my armor.I struggle to try and block him, but it’s no use.After a punch to my stomach, he pulls me up by my hair dangling me in front of him.

“You’re lucky that Lord Frieza wants you alive, otherwise I would kill you for what you did to my beautiful face!”

I spit blood in his face that makes him recede back, but he slams me to the floor with so much force that I feel my body give out.

“You’re coming with me.”

***

“It has been some time Pet,” Frieza caresses my cheek with his tail.

I pull away from his tail and try to pull at my ki restraints but it’s no use.Frieza has my hands bound to the ceiling by a chain, and my broken armor has been removed.

“Now Pet, I want to know where my Dragon Ball is.Where did you hide it?”

“W-what’s a Dragon Ball?”

**WHACK**!

Frieza strikes me with his tail across my stomach cutting through my suit and making me bleed.

“Don’t start acting like the small minded monkey you are!Tell me what you did with it!”

I remain silent even as Frieza strikes me three more times with his tail.Gritting my teeth I keep in my painful cries as best as I can.I can’t let him have the Dragon Balls, nor can I let him get to Vegeta. 

Frieza grabs my throat digging his claws into the side of my neck.

“Have you not learned your lesson from the last time you defied me Pet?The more you fight against me, the worse it is going to be for you.Do you wish for death?”

Struggling to breathe I just keep glaring at Frieza through blurry eyes.He then releases my throat and I swallow in much needed air.

“No, I’m not going to kill you just yet.That would be too easy,” he smiles.“I want to break you first.”

“Never,” I wheeze out.

“You’re much more talkative now aren’t you?Do you think that you will survive after the trouble you and Vegeta have caused me?Do you even think that he will notice that you are gone?Or that he’ll even save you?”

“No…” I shake my head.

“That’s right, because you mean nothing.Not to him or to me.Do you even know why he has let you live this long?”

“To defeat you!”

Frieza starts laughing hysterically.

“Oh you’re so naive Pet.Your very survival is key to Vegeta.”

I struggle against the binds while Frieza takes joy in watching me try to escape.

“The real reason you’re alive is because you are the last female Saiyan; the purpose is for you to continue the Saiyan lineage.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Of course because you’re too young now.But just wait, if Vegeta survives and you become of age, well it’s only a matter of time before he breeds you.That’s the only reason I let him and Nappa bring you into my forces.”

“SHUT UP!!!” I scream.

“It’s the truth Pet, your only use is entertainment; just as I keep you around for entertainment.My personal pet monkey,” he touches my cheek again, “a stress relief.”

I bite his hand digging my canines into his hand harshly trying to tear his hand off but he smacks me with his tail cutting me across the cheek in order for me to let go.With how hard he hit me I feel blood in my mouth dripping out of the side of my lip and to the floor.

“Y-you won’t win,” I growl.

“Of course I will, I always do.”

Frieza turns his back leaving me in the brig of the ship alone and hanging.He’s probably going to let me bleed out instead of just killing me.I’m going to die here alone; maybe it’s worth it if he can’t find the Dragon Ball that I hid so he can never get his wish.

“Vegeta…”

Suddenly the door opens and two guards walk in while cracking their knuckles.Frieza really wants to break me, but I glare at the guards and take a deep breath getting ready for what’s to come.


	5. The Fall of Saiyans

“Where in the hell is that cub?!” Vegeta exclaims.

“Are you talking about that little girl that fought Gohan?”

“Who else would I be talking about Baldy?!”

“I thought I saw her back at Dende’s village,” Gohan mentions while pulling on his armor.“I heard Frieza mention that she took a Dragon Ball.”

“She had a Dragon Ball?!Dammit, where is she?!”

“You only seem to care about the Dragon Ball, what about what happened to the girl?”

“Khala’s well-being is none of your concern,” Vegeta sneers.

“It is my concern because you don’t seem to care about her!” Krillin yells.“She’s only a child!”

“Khala’s a warrior she can take care of herself.”

While the adults are arguing Gohan feels a faint power level nearby, and it seems to be dimming away.Something in Gohan tells him to investigate.He walks out of the med-bay sensing that the power level is on another floor of the ship.He starts to run in that direction something pulling him to save this person.

“Where are you?”

***

How am I still breathing, or wheezing?Everything hurts, even my hair hurts.I can’t use my tail to try and escape, it has been broken in every which way that I dare not try to even think to move it.The door to the brig opens allowing light from the outside to enter, but I can’t even focus on the person walking in.Is it Frieza?

“Oh no!” they exclaim.“Don’t worry I’ll get you down!”

He blasts the chain holding me up allowing me to drop to the floor, but I am caught by the person.Impact is so painful I cry out fighting against the tears threatening to spill.

“I’m sorry!Just hang on I’m going to get you some help!”

Through lidded eyes I see that I am in the arms of Gohan, and he’s wearing Frieza’s issued armor.Did he get that from Vegeta?Vegeta’s here?How did Gohan find me?

“Y-you?” my voice cracks.“Why…?”

“You’re hurt badly, I can’t leave you down here.”

“But why?”

“You saved me once, I’m returning the favor.”

He carries me carefully through the corridors towards the med-bay as I try to keep myself conscious.When we arrive I can hear Vegeta arguing with someone, but stops when we get closer.

“She needs help!” Gohan exclaims.

“Ah!Gohan where did you find her?!” Krillin approaches.

“Don’t touch her!” Vegeta’s voice booms.

He walks over and stands over us examining my beaten body.His eye twitches and his lips pull back in a angered sneer.Is he going to kill me?

Shockingly Vegeta kneels down and ghosts his hand over my limp tail.I whimper at the bare touch, he knows it’s completely broken.A growl erupts from his chest, but it’s not towards me; more that he’s in his own thoughts.Then he carefully takes me into his arms, making me groan in pain at every slight movement.He takes me over to the rejuvenation take and gently places me in.

“Did Frieza do this to you?” he asks.

“Mm-hm,” I nod as best as I can.“Sorry…”

“Quiet.”

Vegeta removes the ki-restraints from my wrists then secures the oxygen mask to my face.His hand doesn’t immediately pull away from my face at first, but I am too weak to even think to examine his actions.When he does pull away he closes the door then fills up the tank with the rejuvenation liquid leaving me to recuperate.

“I thought you would have let her die,” Krillin says from behind Vegeta.

“How I deal with Khala is my business, not yours.Now take this time to rest for a moment, we are going to need all the strength we can muster to go against Frieza.”

Gohan approaches the tank to look in at me while I still have consciousness.He places a hand on the glass and gives me a small smile.All I can do at this point is nod a thank you to him; in return he nods as well before going to join the others.The cooling sensation of the rejuvenation solution washes over me and I let my eyes close but I stay aware of my surroundings.

***

Frieza’s power is overwhelming and I am not even near him.Kakarot and I are still in the tanks, but with every moment I’m in here I feel Vegeta’s power diminishing.Frieza is going to kill him then probably kill Gohan and the others.I need to get out of here and help them, I have to make Frieza pay!

I feel the room shake as an explosion happens from the tank beside me.Kakarot must have blown himself out.I still can’t move very much but I open my eyes to see him heading for an exit.Reaching forward as best as I can and beat my hand against the glass catching his attention.

“Huh?Oh it’s you!Uh, Khala right?” he scratches the back of his head.“You don’t look so good, I don’t think you’re ready to come out yet.”

I keep banging my hands against the door in desperation.

“Listen it’s not safe out there,” he tries to reason.“Let me and Vegeta handle this Frieza guy.I’ll send my friends this way to help you when you are fully healed.”

I shake my head and look at him with pleading eyes.I need Kakarot to let me out, I can’t let Vegeta die.

Kakarot sighs in defeat then hits the release button letting the liquid drain.Once free I remove the oxygen mask then Kakarot offers a hand out to me so he can help me out of the tank.My legs feel wobbly and there is tenderness around where my wounds were.The worst is my tail, it still feels broken and scarred but I can’t let that stop me.

“Easy now, why don’t you hop on my back and we can get there together?”

“N-no, I’m not weak,” I groan.

“I’m not saying that, you just seem like you need a little help.And we must hurry.”

Sighing, I nod and Kakarot bends down to allow me to climb onto his back.

“Hold on tight!”

Kakarot blasts off in the direction where the major power level is.The closer we get the faster I can feel the others’ power levels dropping.I grip tightly onto Kakarot’s shirt in anticipation; Frieza is strong, cruel, and merciless.I hope we can make it just in time to stop him before anymore people die by him.

We reach the spot in record speed and immediately I see Frieza holding Vegeta by his armor ready to deliver the final blow.My heart starts racing in fear and rage I can’t help but try to avenge Vegeta.

“No Vegeta!” I gasp while letting go of Kakarot.

“No you can’t,” Gohan grabs my hand.“It’s dangerous!”

“Let me go!I have to help him!”

“So you managed to escape, my little Pet?And alive?Hmph, it matters not. I told you, Vegeta is only keeping you around for survival; which is futile giving his current condition.”

I push away from Gohan then charge at Frieza making him release Vegeta and extend his hand to catch me.Smirking I faze just before I reach him then elbow him in the side to push him away from Vegeta.Reeling both my hands back behind me I charge up my ki.

“Burning sun!”

I release my hands forward and a red beam fires from my combined hands and they take the shape of flames flying through the air towards Frieza.It hits him head on, and the exhilaration makes me send every last ounce of power into my attack as I try to incinerate him. 

However, Frieza emerges through the blast and punches me clear across the face stunning me out of my attack.His tail wraps around my neck before I hit the floor and it constricts around my windpipe.I claw at the tail trying to take back my stolen breath but it only makes him tighten his hold and start laughing.

“It seems that I still haven’t broken you yet,” Frieza strokes my bruised cheek.“My precious little pet.”

Opening my mouth I clamp down as hard as I can on his tail digging my canines deep into his flesh.

“YEOW!Stop biting me!”

He punches me almost through my stomach then throws me down so hard that I land in a crater next to Vegeta, but I still took a chunk of his tail with me.Upon impact I cry out, while spitting out the chunk of meat, as I land on my already broken tail which makes my body spasm.Gasping in air I struggle to even move from the hole that I created while Frieza lands and crosses his arms across his chest.

Kakarot appears in front of me blocking me from Frieza’s view so that he can stare the Icejin down.

“Leave this to me now,” Kakarot says then steps forward.“You must be Frieza, funny you’re a lot smaller than I imagined.”

Frieza smirks then he raises his pointer finger in our direction.

“Insolent fool.”

“Look out!”

I take the opportunity while Frieza is distracted to push myself up, go around and try to move Vegeta to safety.He groans and grits his teeth at the movement, he must be almost completely broken.My body burns in pain at the movement and weight of carrying Vegeta, but I can’t let that stop me.When I’m far enough away the smoke clears and Kakarot is still standing.

“No way,” I sweat drop.

Vegeta lets out a wheezing laugh towards Frieza.

“Just a little advice Frieza, you’re not gonna want to hold anything back.Not against this one.”

“Vegeta stop, you’re too hurt to speak.”

Vegeta ignores me, “You see, he is what you fear more than anything else in the universe.You’re dealing with a real Super Saiyan!”

Frieza physically flinches while I aide Vegeta in sitting up.I hold him up from behind so he can look at Frieza in the eye putting fear in him.

“Y-yes you heard me.The legendary warrior even mightier than you!Heh, he stands before you now.”

“Vegeta please stop,” I plead. 

“Silence Cub!Just wait, you’re finally about to get a taste of true fear one that you’ve long deserved!”

He starts to laugh at Frieza’s dumbfounded face, but I see him raise his hand again.It happens in slow motion: I move from my spot to jump in front of Vegeta but not before releasing a shooting star attack with what little energy I have to hit Frieza in the face.However, his beam hits me through the chest and I fall beside Vegeta choking on blood that’s pooling in my mouth.Vegeta looks at me in shock, mouth agape, before another beam hits him through the heart.

“Oh Vegeta,” Frieza sighs, “you forget I don’t enjoy jokes and you’ve never been very funny.Your big mouth has also cost me my pet.Her foolish loyalty to you disgusts me, you deserve to die together.”

“Why you!” Kakarot yells.“Vegeta could barely move, and Khala is completely spent!She is just a child!They couldn’t defend themselves, nobody deserves to be treated like that!”

“It serves him right for prattling on about that useless legend, especially to my little monkey pet,” Frieza says to Kakarot.“Super Saiyan indeed, I do not abide such foolish talk.”

“K-Kakarot forget the mercy, you must harden your heart if you want to be a Super Saiyan!” Vegeta coughs.

“I’m not as cold hearted as you, I think I’ll be just fine on my own.”

“Y-you fool!”

“Save your energy Vegeta!”

My vision blurs from the tears falling down my face, Vegeta won’t listen he never does.Everything hurts, we are dying by the hands of the murderer of our race, he’s won.I want this all to be over I want Vegeta to stop talking and survive because he deserves to kill Frieza, not the other way around.But he insists on telling Kakarot the truth about how our race was destroyed, and I can see the painful tears falling down his face.

“We’re all gone!You killed my father, the King!We Saiyans were growing in numbers and strength and Frieza feared a Super Saiyan would be born among us, it terrified him.”

“Would you please stop with this ridiculous story, you’re boring my dying pet.”

“K-Khala is not your pet Frieza!” Vegeta exclaims.“I’m begging you Kakarot, you must defeat him please!He must die by a Saiyan’s hands!”

Hearing Vegeta stand up for me against Frieza, somehow made the pain lighter.Through my tears and fading breath I find just enough strength to reach over and place my bloody hand on his arm. 

“V-Vegeta…” I struggle to speak while tears fall down my face.“T-the Super Saiyan…h-he’s real right?He’ll s-save us?”

My fingers twitch as I choke on my last bloody breath before I close my eyes and feel my heart slow then stop.

“K-Khala…” Vegeta coughs.

He turns his head to meet tear stained face of his lifeless ward, she was still able to be by his side in the end.Slowly he raises his hand to touch the child’s cheek feeling a sliver of regret for his brash actions.Vegeta takes one final breath before he too allows his wounds to take him.

Kakarot stares down at the two fallen Saiyans, both who have made mistakes but it wasn’t of their own doing.Frieza, the one who destroyed the entire Saiyan planet and race, he’s the one to blame.Kakarot takes a moment to bury and pay his respects to the two but his eyes linger on the smaller form of the little girl who looks to be the same age as his own son.She never even had a chance to be anything but a soldier, to watch her family and friends die around her, but still held some form of compassion in her heart.

As Kakarot finishes up placing the dirt over the two Saiyans he turns to face Frieza vowing to carry out Vegeta’s dying wish.This madness has to stop now.

“I am going to finish you!”


	6. Bring Me To Life

“Khala~,” I feel a hand on my back, “time to wake up.”

“Hm?”

I peek open my eyes to the bright sunlight pouring in from the window and I see my Mama sitting beside me with her soft smile.She’s here, she’s happy?

“Mama,” I mutter.

“Huh?”

I rub my eyes and when my vision clears my Mama is gone and I am met with the shocked expression of Bulma waking me up.I feel sad and shocked at the same time.

“Oh…m’sorry Bulma,” I mumble.“I didn’t mean to…”

“Uh, don’t worry about it Sweetie,” Bulma brushes it off.“You slept in pretty late, aren’t you hungry?”

My stomach answers her with a large growl and it causes me to blush in embarrassment.Bulma chuckles at my shyness and she pats my head.

“I thought so.Vegeta already massacred the spread, but there’s plenty more for you.”

“So he has already training?Without me?”

“I think you need to rest for today, you were pretty worn out after training with him most of the day then going to train with Gohan.”

“But it’s worth it, I’m getting stronger with all this training.”

“You may be getting stronger but you’re still a kid, you need to have some fun and relax.”

“Training is fun.”

“I mean besides training,” she rolls her eyes.

My stomach interrupts us again with another loud growl demanding to be fed.I laugh softly then push the blankets off of me.

“Why don’t you freshen up then meet me downstairs for breakfast?”

“Okay.”

I get up from the bed and groggily walk down the hall to the bathroom.That was the first time that I haven’t had any nightmares, I wonder why?It’s been a crazy six months since we came to Earth, alive even!

_***Flashback***_

_Lighting, earthquakes, and giant waves erupt over the slowly decaying Namekian Planet.Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes the solid earth and a hand lifts from a freshly dug grave.That’s when Vegeta rises from the dirt taking an enormous breath of air, dumbstruck as to how he is alive._

_“H-how did I get back here?It’s impossible, but I’m really alive!Wait—Khala?!”_

_He feels the earth move beside him and immediately Vegeta is clawing at the dirt to release the small body of his ward who is coughing up a mouthful of dirt._

_“Khala, Khala look at me!”_

_Through my coughing fit I look up and see the hardened gaze of Vegeta with his hands on my shoulders trying to steady me._

_“Vegeta?!Y-you’re—and I’m!”_

_“Get ahold of yourself we are alive!”_

_Out of instinct I wrap my arms around his middle unable to stop the flow of tears coming down my face, happy to be alive._

_“Hey!Don’t do that!” he scolds but doesn’t push me away._

_I’m shamelessly crying into his chest, everything is just happening so fast and I just want something solid to hold onto to make me feel safe.Briefly I feel a hand stroke my hair for but a few seconds before he lets go._

_“Alright that’s enough.We need to get out of here.”_

_I pull away from him and start to stand up from the dirt.We were buried?Did Kakarot bury us?He surprises me; Papa, Raditz, and Vegeta are not so merciful or nice.It’s strange how different Kakarot is from us, but somehow I’m still grateful for how he treated me before I died._

_Vegeta leads the way as we walk through the exploding planet, still amazed that we are alive.Above us we see Frieza and Kakarot fighting with amazing speed and power.Kakarot’s hair has shifted to a bright blonde like the sun.So this is a Legendary Super Saiyan._

_“He actually did it,” Vegeta says.“Look at them go!”_

_Before I can say anything my body feels light and we are suddenly moved from the exploding planet to another lush green planet._

_“Where are we now?” I ask._

_Looking around I see the vast majority of the other Namekians around us along with the other humans._

_“Back on Earth it seems,” Vegeta says before leaning against a nearby tree to watch everyone around._

_Something still doesn’t feel right as I stand by Vegeta whose been completely healed.Most of my wounds have been healed, all except for my tail.I try to lift it but I can feel the twists and cracks in the bones of my tail; was it broken beyond repair?_

_“Your tail,” Vegeta mentions.“Is it still wounded?”_

_I nod my head so I don’t have to look at him for fear of crying in pain.Saiyan tails are so sensitive and now I can barely lift mine without whimpering.Vegeta kneels to my height then places a hand on my shoulder._

_“Let me see it.”_

_“No, it hurts.”_

_“Dammit I know it hurts, but we might need to remove it otherwise you’ll continue to be in pain.”_

_“No!” I pull away.“Not my tail!Please no!”_

_“Tch,” he clicks his tongue.“Fine, I won’t remove it.Just let me see.”_

_Nervously I turn around and he lifts the end of my broken tail in one hand.I can feel his anger rising, he knows tails are our weakness, and now he sees how much Frieza ordered it to be abused to force me into submission._

_“You fought with this injury,” he says.“You’re getting stronger Cub.”_

_“Vegeta it hurts,” I whimper.“Can you please let go?”_

_Vegeta lets my tail go before he stands up to listen in on the conversation the others are having about the Dragon Balls and wishing Kakarot back to life.Did he die against Frieza?_

_“Shut up!” Vegeta exclaims.“Enough of this ridiculous babble.If you want Kakarot back then listen: the earth has a check-in station in the spirit realm, wish him back there first then wish him back to life.”_

_“Hey that might work!” the blue-haired woman cheers.“Man Vegeta what a great idea!I’m impressed, this is awesome!”_

_Gohan approaches us with a smile then looks up at Vegeta._

_“Thank you very much,” Gohan extends his hand for a shake._

_“Don’t get carried away,” Vegeta smacks his hand away.“Bunch of softies.”_

_“Vegeta!” I scold.“You shouldn’t act like that, he saved me!”_

_“Then why don’t you hug and dance around in useless banter you brat.”_

_I puff my cheeks out at Vegeta, but he doesn’t bite to argue with me and just turns away.Sighing I turn to face Gohan, and I softly punch his armored shoulder._

_“Thank you, ya know, for finding me when you did.”_

_“Oh, uh you’re welcome,” he blushes while scratching the back of his head.“I thought it was awesome that you tried to fight Frieza on your own.”_

_“Tried…failed,” I kick the dirt.“I have to get stronger.”_

_“You will, are you and Vegeta staying?”_

_“I’m not sure, why?”_

_“If you do, maybe we can train together.We can both get stronger, especially if we train with Piccolo.”_

_“I have to ask Vegeta first, but I would be up for training anytime.”_

_“What about you two?” the blue-haired woman turns around to smile at Vegeta.“Hey Homeboy!”_

_“Huh?” Vegeta opens his eyes.“Wha—home—what?!”_

_“Hey loosen up!You’re gonna need a place to crash too?So why don’t you drop the tough-guy act and just relax let it all go.Take a vacation with your kid for goodness sake.Unwind a little and see what life has to offer you.You’re actually kind’ve cute!”_

_I chuckle under my breath as the blue-haired woman laughs at her own comment making Vegeta stutter._

_“Wha—I’m not kind’ve—shut up!”_

_“So we’re staying?”_

_“Don’t really have a choice Cub.”_

_“Alright!” Gohan cheers.“I hope we can be great friends Khala!”_

_“Oh uh…sure,” I nod._

_“Hey Woman!” Vegeta calls.“You got a doctor or a rejuvenation tank?”_

_“What you’re still hurt?”_

_“Not me,” he looks to me, “the cub’s tail is severely broken.”_

_“Oh Honey,” she kneels to my height.“Why don’t we get you back to Capsule Corp and I can get a better look.”_

_I gulp not looking forward to having my tail examined.I don’t know this woman and I’m not fond of anyone I don’t know touching my tail, but it hurts so bad that I don’t really have a choice._

_“Don’t worry,” Gohan says.“Bulma can help you.”_

_“I hope so, it hurts really bad.”_

_“Come on then, let’s go.”_

_“Your friend, she’s eccentric.”_

_“Yeah you get used to it,” Gohan shrugs.“But she’s a really good person.”_

_“I think life here will be interesting.I just hope Vegeta doesn’t get too upset with Bulma calling him cute.”_

_“I heard that!”_

***

After I finish freshening up in the bathroom, I run downstairs to see Bulma sipping coffee and her mother Panchy nibbling on a biscuit.Suddenly Yamcha emerges from the kitchen with a cup of coffee of his own; I didn’t know he was coming over today.

“Oh good morning Khala,” Panchy greets me.“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” I nod while taking a seat and rubbing my sore shoulder.

“That’s good, it’s important that you get some sleep especially with all that fighting stuff you do with Vegeta.”

I nod again while digging into some pancakes and bacon that my stomach is desperately craving.I’m able to pile away stacks of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs until my belly is completely full, and the table is nearly demolished.

“You and Vegeta really have an appetite like Goku,” Bulma comments.

I left out a soft burp before covering my mouth, “Excuse me.”

Panchy laughs softly.“You’re so cute.”

“I need to get ready for training, thank you for breakfast.”

“Don’t you think you need a break Khala?” Bulma insists.“You got pretty banged up yesterday it’s not good to push yourself.”

“I have to get stronger, it’s what I’m good at.”

Bulma gives me a pitiful look, and I don’t like it.I leave the table to go and get dressed in my armor so I can meet Vegeta in the gravity chamber for training.When I’m done I rush downstairs where I accidentally run into someone and we tumble to the floor.

“Hey what’s the big idea?!” I exclaim.

“But you ran into me.”

I look up to see Gohan rubbing his head from falling.I stand up then extend my hand to help him to his feet.

“What’s the rush?” he questions.

“I slept in this morning, so I’m behind in today’s training.I have to head out to the gravity chamber with Vegeta.”

“Oh, that stinks.I was going to ask if you wanted to join me and Piccolo for training?”

“Hmm.It sounds like a good opportunity, but I need to ask Vegeta.”

He nods and I go outside towards the gravity chamber when a bright light comes from the windows and the entire ship explodes.I shield my eyes from the blinding lights while some of the metal pieces hit me but not enough to knock me down.

When the smoke clears the entire gravity chamber is in shambles.Bulma and Yamcha are running outside to see what happened but I rush over to start looking for Vegeta.I toss debris everywhere trying to dig him out, but I can’t seem to find him.Bulma joins me in trying to find Vegeta when a hand shoots out scaring Bulma back but I grab the hand to help hoist Vegeta up on his feet.He’s covered in bloody scratches and bruises all over his body and he’s completely wobbly.

“Vegeta what did you do?” I question.

“Shut up Cub!I’m fine!”

“You’re not fine!”

He tries to laugh but falls completely on his back.I kneel beside him followed by Bulma and she wraps her arms around him.

“You’re hurt!” she exclaims.

“Go leave us, we’ve got training to do.”

“You’ve got to stop training you’re going to kill yourselves!You both look like wrecks!”

“But I feel fine!” he argues.“I’m a Saiyan, and I have to get stronger than Kakarot!”

“Vegeta, maybe Bulma’s right,” I offer.“You can’t stand up, you have to recover.”

“You’re one to talk!”

“At least I’m standing!”

“I take orders from no one!”

He tries to pull away only to fall on his face.I sigh then lean down to put his arm over my shoulder. 

“Bulma can you get the recovery room ready?I’ll bring him there.”

“Here let me help.”

Gohan comes over to take the other arm and we both float back into Capsule Corp and to the recovery ward where Bulma has a gurney on standby.We lay him down and Bulma says she will take care of him.

“Honestly, can he ever stop?” she fusses.

“Vegeta is hard headed, but it’s something to admire too,” I mention.

“You really look up to him don’t you?” Gohan asks.

“I guess,” I shrug, “he’s the only other full Saiyan I know.”

“Look I can take care of Vegeta from here, why don’t you go and have fun with Gohan.And no training!I’ve already got one Saiyan to take care of!”

“But then what would we do?”

“Come on I’ll show you where I live.”

Shrugging I follow behind Gohan out the door leaving Vegeta to be cared for by Bulma.

***

“Wow you get to live out here?”

“Yup, it’s fun.And has a lot of room.Where did you grow up?”

“Um…my planet was kind’ve like this, but for the last few years I was on a ship in Frieza’s army.”

“Oh I see.Bet that wasn’t so much fun huh?”

“No not really,” I trail off.“All I really did was train and serve Frieza.”

“Yeah, after Raditz came Mr. Piccolo trained me hard for a straight year.”

“Well you do seem pretty strong,” I mention.“I mean you fought of Frieza’s men, all after training with a Namekian who are known as a peaceful race.”

“Yeah, Mr. Piccolo is really strong and he’s a good friend too.”

“So uh, where are we going?”

“We are almost there, I want you to meet my Mom.She is one of the best cooks in the whole world.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hm, but don’t tell Bulma that or she’ll get really mad.”

“Yeah she might work on her chef bots all night.”

“Heheh, she does get carried away doesn’t she?”

“There!” he points.

I follow Gohan down towards a river bank that has a capsule house with a massive garden next to it.It looks so peaceful here, it does remind me of home.

“Mom!I’m home!And I brought a friend!”

We walk into the home and I see a woman with black hair, wrapped up in a bun, and a traditional garb.

“Hello there, what’s your name?”

“I’m Khala.”

“Oh you’ve got a tail just like Gohan used to have.So I guess you’re a Saiyan too right?”

“Yes I am, I’ve been staying with Bulma at Capsule Corp.”

“That’s nice.Are you here to play with Gohan?Or possibly help him study, are you both in the same grade?”

“Study, grade?” I blink a few times in confusion.

“Mom, she’s from another planet and practically home schooled.”

“Is that true?If that’s the case why don’t you just go play and I’ll make you both some lunch later?”

“Really?”

“Thanks Mom,” Gohan grabs my hand.“Come on Khala I’ll show you the trail where me and my Dad play.”

“Okay.”

Gohan leads me out of his home and to a greenery trail where he starts ducking behind bushes and tree trunks; he says it’s a game of Tag?I guess I’m ‘It’ and I have to catch him.It’s similar to the game that I used to play with Vegeta a long time ago.I decide to not fly after him and actually run until I can slap him across the back as a tag back.

“Ah!” he crashes into a nearby pond.

“I got you I got you!Do I win?”

“Wow you’re really strong!But you don’t have to hit so hard.”

“Oops, sorry.”

“It’s okay, but now it’s my turn to catch you.”

“Hah!I won’t be captured so easily!”

I start running and darting away from Gohan’s grasp as he chases me through the trail until I come to a dead end.The next thing I can do is hide behind the waterfall nearby to see if he can find me. 

“Hey where’d you go?Khala?Did we switch to Hide n Seek?”

I bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing; this is sort of like training, especially if I suppress my power level.

“Gotcha!”

I feel him pat my shoulder from above.

“I thought we weren’t flying?”

“Was that a rule?”

“Heh no rules huh?” I smirk.

I jump up and tag him back then speed off flying.

“Hey come back!”

“Gotta catch me first!”

***

After a few hours of playing tag we collapse on the ground laughing. 

“That was really fun Khala.”

“Yeah it was, I like Tag.”

“Didn’t you play games like this back home?”

“Kind’ve,” I fold my hands behind my head for cushion.“Mama mostly trained me but she would make it fun by teaching me how to use my senses and find her.I kinda forgot how to do that when I had to learn to use a scouter.”

“What was your Mom like?”

“Mama was very tough,” I smile, “but she always seemed happy.Especially when Papa would come home for a visit.He would always bring Vegeta and Raditz, and I used to tease Raditz.Vegeta used to play with me in the gem flower fields too.”

“Vegeta?Really, he played with you?”

“In a way.I mean he liked to nap in the gem flower field because it was so quiet, but because I used to play there I would try to jump him.I was able to surprise him once or twice, but most times he would catch me and tell me to try again.”

“Huh, I’ve never pictured Vegeta actually ‘playing’ before.Nice to know he has a nice side to him.”

“Don’t ever mention that to him, he doesn’t like it.But after I joined Frieza’s Army, all of that stopped.No more fun and games, I had to be a soldier.”

“Ya know even though we met under bad circumstances,” he turns his head to look at me.“I’m glad that we can be friends now.”

I turn my head as well to look back at Gohan; a friend?I guess that can be good now that we don’t have to be oppressed by Frieza any longer.

“Yeah friends,” I smile.

Both of our stomachs start grumbling which makes us both laugh.

“I worked up an appetite, how about we go back to my house for some lunch?”

“That sounds like a good idea.I’m starving.”


	7. Family Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song, please follow this link to find the original.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQVEVmHRygI

“Hyah!”

I’m able to collide a punch with Vegeta’s cheek but he’s able to come back and swing around with his elbow towards my ribcage.I’m able to block it then shoot up and fire a burning sun ki blast to his face.

Vegeta emerges from the light but I dodge and hit him in the spine.He grabs my leg then slams me to the floor harshly that I lose momentum and my breath.

“Ow!Did ya have to slam me so hard?!”

I grab my head and try to rub away the stinging sensation while Vegeta powers down from Super Saiyan.He absolutely loves the fact that he has reached that power level, and shows it off to no end, which makes me feel even weaker since I haven’t reached that level at all.

“If you can’t take it then you should get out of here.Don’t tell me you’re growing soft like the halfling?”

“Look who’s talking, you’re about to have a halfling yourself!”

“But mine won’t be so soft, he’s got the royal blood of a warrior coursing through his veins.I’ll make sure he’s one of the strongest.”

“Whatever you say Vegeta.”

The alarm goes off on the Gravity Chamber and both of us jump to our feet to make it inside of Capsule Corp.

“What’s happening?!” I ask Bunny.

“Oh Dear, we’ve already called the ambulance.Bulma is about to give birth.”

“What?!Now?!” Vegeta and I exclaim.

“Vegeta, come on we got to get her there quick!”

“R-right!”

Vegeta goes to grab Bulma while I hurry to grab her hospital bag, or bags since she literally packs like she’s going away for a month.Seriously who needs all these bags.

“Hurry up Cub!Let’s move it!”

“Careful!Don’t drop her!”

We take off to the sky towards the hospital while Bulma is wailing and cursing Vegeta.This woman has a set of lungs on her, and Vegeta does nothing but take it.In reality, it is his fault that Bulma is like this so he deserves something.

“And another thing!GAAHH!Since you did this to me I’M NAMING THE BABY!!!”

“WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR WOMAN?!”

“OHHH GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!!”

***

“Vegeta?How long do we have to wait?”

“Until the kid is born.What don’t you understand?”

“But we’ve been here for hours and you got kicked out immediately.I’m bored.”

“I don’t care if you’re bored, just suck it up!It shouldn’t be much longer.”

I lay back against the chair as best as I can next to Vegeta as we wait for Bulma to give birth.I know Vegeta needs to be here for his newborn cub, but why do I need to be here?I could be training to going to my dance class. 

Since Vegeta decided that we would be staying here on Earth, Bulma suggested that I start doing normal activities like going to school and a regular sport.Somehow she got me to agree to join a contemporary, or hip-hop, dance school and in actuality I really like it.I base most of it on my training footwork and it has been helping me lately with dodging Vegeta.Also, it gives me a competitive edge on him since he is not as fluid as I am.

“Hey Vegeta?”

“What is it now?”

“What if the baby has a tail?”

“Bulma and I decided…to remove his tail.”

“Huh?”

I look over at Vegeta who is sitting with his arms across his chest and scowling, but his face shows a sliver of sadness.I don’t want to pry, but I don’t like to see Vegeta upset.

“Would it make you feel better if I remove mine?Ya know, to level the playing field.”

“No,” he answers harshly.“Don’t remove your tail for something stupid like that.”

“It’s not…never mind.”

Sometimes he can be so hard headed, I’m just trying to help but he’s too stubborn to see that.

“Look, I just don’t have the time or patience to teach the cub how to control the Oozaru.It will just be a pain in the ass and Bulma would like to keep her company intact without being decimated by a giant ape.”

“I get it Vegeta.”

“Mr. Vegeta,” a nurse calls.“Would you like to meet your son?”

Silently Vegeta rises to his feet to follow the nurse but I stay put.

“What are you waiting for Cub?” he questions.

“I thought—”

“Hurry up.”

Quickly I follow along with Vegeta to the room where they are treating Bulma.Vegeta keeps up his usual scowl even as we enter the room and he walks over to see his offspring that’s lying in Bulma’s arms.He is quite small even from afar.

“Khala, don’t you want to come and say hi?”

“Um…”

I look up to Vegeta to see if he approves; after all it is the new prince.

“You can come see him,” Vegeta says while not looking away from the baby.

I slowly approach the bed on the opposite side then lean over the side to get a better look.He definitely has traits that are Vegeta, but the tiny bit of hair on his head is a shade of lavender that he inherited from Bulma.He opens his eyes and I see a pair of blue eyes as bright as the sky.

“Isn’t he so cute?” Bulma gushes.

“He’s so small.What is his name?”

“His name is Trunks.”

“Trunks?”

Why does that sound so familiar?I feel like I know that name from somewhere.He does look similar to that boy that visited us three years ago and warned us about the androids.Suddenly, the baby starts crying as Vegeta gets closer to look at him.

“Why is he crying?I didn’t do anything!”

“Well get your mug away from him then!It’s okay Baby, your Daddy is just a grumpy meanie-head.”

“Excuse me?!You know what Woman, fine keep the brat!I don’t care!”

“Wait Vegeta!” I call after him.“Why bother, he’s going to complain until he calms down.”

“There’s no helping it,” she sighs.“Hopefully he comes around.”

***

I yawn loudly as I walk back in from me dance class.It’s been hard for me to catch any sleep lately because of—

“Waaaaah!”

That.Trunks is a fussy baby, like really fussy.Even worse is that his room is next to mine and I can hear him at night when he wakes up for his feedings or if he’s feeling lonely.After that the bickering ensues between Bulma and Vegeta about how to take care of the baby.I would ask for another room in this building but I don’t ever want to seem ungrateful to Bulma so I keep my head down and do as I’m told.I do have more freedom than I ever used to when I was in Frieza’s army, but I still try to avoid punishment if I disobey anyone.

“Does he need a bottle?” I ask while going to the fridge.

“No,” Bulma groans.“Maybe his pacifier…”

I hurry over to the play area to look for his pacifier, he looses them so much I’ve lost count.

“Finally,” I find one.“Here you go.”

I stick the pacifier in his mouth and he immediately latches on becoming quite.

“You’re a good big sister to him.”

“Huh?” I’m a little shocked.“I-I’m not his sister Bulma.We aren’t related at all.”

“Maybe not by blood,” she smiles, “but that doesn’t mean we aren’t family.You’ve been here long enough.”

“I just help out,” I shrug while backing away.“I think I’ll try and join Vegeta for training.I’ll see you later Bulma.”

“I thought you were supposed to hang out with Gohan today?”

“Was I?” I blink a few times.“I don’t remember.I know Chichi got him a tutor for his studies, but I don’t know if he’s free.”

“Well I guess you’re stuck training with Vegeta until dinner right?”

“Yeah.I’ll go get changed.”

“By the way before you go, how was class?You poppin’ and lockin’.”

“I guess you could say that, our coach is really animated so she makes it a lot more fun.”

“I have to go one of these times, it’s been a while since the baby came.”

“Yeah don’t worry about it, it’s not like we’re putting on a show or anything.”

“Okay, but be careful while training.”

“I will.”

***

“Put your back into it Cub!”

“I’m trying!”

I try and power up as much as I can but my ki is too low.I stumble then fall out of the air and land on the floor.The gravity is keeping me down and my body is refusing to get up.Vegeta scoffs while turning off the gravity and I let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you really think you will reach the level of a Super Saiyan if you give up like that?!It’s pathetic, you’re a warrior!”

“I’m sorry Vegeta, I’m just so tired.”

“Fight through it then Cub!”

“I said…”

I power a ki blast in my hand then launch it right into Vegeta’s abdomen sending him against the wall.

“I’m trying!I wouldn’t struggle so much if you would do your job and take care of your own son at night!He’s constantly keeping me up!”

“That blasted child is not my problem!”

“He is because he’s yours!He’s a Saiyan Prince whether you believe it or not and he will rely on you to take care of him!”

“Don’t talk back to me Brat!”

He comes in close for a punch to the face but I barely dodge, then grab his extended arm and slam him into the ground with the remaining strength I have.

“Stop acting like you don’t care Vegeta!I know what it’s like to not have my parents, don’t do the same thing to your own son!He needs you!”

“Guh!”

He tries to get up from the ground but I think he landed on a pressure point that made him stall.I leave the Gravity Chamber cutting our session short to go back to my room, but I hear Trunks wailing again.

“Nooo,” I whine.“Please I just need a little break…maybe I’ll drop in on Gohan just for a small nap.”

As the pitch of Trunks’ cries grow higher I decide to hurry away from West City and towards the mountains to Gohan’s house.I hope he’s not studying, last time I interrupted his study session his mom threatened to cook my tail.I don’t think she meant it but I do not trust anyone with my tail.

I touch down on the ground and go to knock on the door.The door opens and Kakarot greets me with his usual goofy smile.

“Hello Khala, are you here to see Gohan?”

“Yeah, is he still studying?”

“I think he can take a little break.Come on in.”

“Um, it might be best if I stay out here,” I scratch my head.“I kind’ve left in a hurry and didn’t get a chance to shower after training.”

“Nonsense, come along you can clean up really quick.Chichi is used to it with me and Gohan training all the time.”

Nodding I follow behind Kakarot, then Chichi greets me and who me into the bathroom and hands me a towel to freshen up.After I finish I go back out and see Gohan standing next to Chichi handing her ingredients.

“Hi Khala, Dad said you came to visit.”

“Yeah, I needed a small break maybe catch a few Z’s out in the forest.”

“Yes, having a new baby around is an adjustment,” Chichi mentions.“You look like you could use a nice warm meal and a nap.”

“But I wanna hang out with Gohan.”

“Come on,” Gohan grabs my hand, “I want to show you something.Mom, Dad we’ll be right back.”

“Where are we going?”

“Just trust me.”

“Don’t be too long guys,” Kakarot waves, “dinner smells extra delicious!”

Gohan takes flight while continuing to hold my hand as he leads us towards the Northern Mountains.As much as I’m not supposed to accept physical contact, the warmth from Gohan’s hand is calming and I don’t want to let go.Plus the contact helps me keep up as I’m practically depleted of energy.

“We’re almost there.”

“But what exactly did you find?”

“You’ll see!”

As we fly along the mountain pass I see a faint bluish hue at one of the mountain peaks.While the sun begins to set, the glow starts to brighten.

“Can you see it?”

“I see something.”

Gohan chuckles as he brings us in for landing on the peak.As we touch down my mouth opens in awe at the sight of a grand tree with hanging, blue, star shaped flowers.I release his hands and walk through the shrouds of flowers.Their petals are smooth like silk, their blue hue brightens in the exposure to moonlight, and the sight brings back nostalgic memories.

“Do you like it?”

“W-what…” I pick one of the flowers to hold in my hand.“What are these?”

“Their called Jade Vine Flowers, I read about them in my Botany studies.”

“But why show them to me?”

“Well,” he scratches the back of his head.“You mentioned to me that you missed the gem fields on your home planet before; I never knew what those flowers looked like but when I came across them in my book, I thought they were the most similar to your description.I thought it would make you happy.”

“I…”

I bring the bud up to my nose to give it a quick whiff which smells surprisingly sweet.The scent brings a soft smile to my face.I walk to the small stream that runs through the small mountain side and waterfalls off the edge. 

“So,” Gohan breaks my train of thought, “do you like it?”

“Yeah,” I turn to smile happily, “I love it!”

A bright blush comes across his cheeks and he laughs nervously.His response is peculiar, but I’m too occupied with examining the flower as I take a seat next to the vast trunk.Gohan eventually joins me and sits at my side.

“I’m really glad you like them.Now you have a place to go when you need a break, maybe we can train here together.Or maybe have a picnic one day.”

“I’d like that very much Gohan.Thank you…”

“Huh, Khala?”

It’s too late, I had shut my eyes and fallen asleep with my head resting on his shoulder. 

“I know you’re tired, but what about dinner?” he sweat drops.

With no response Gohan surrenders and decides to let me sleep just for a bit before we have to go back to his house for dinner.

***

“Mm…”

I wake up to find myself in Gohan’s room; I must have fallen asleep again after dinner with the Son Family.Beside me on the floor is Gohan snoring away, his mom must have given me his bed for the time being.How embarrassing falling asleep twice with others around. 

I have a small flash of the punishment that Zarbon did to me in front of Raditz for when I fell asleep from exhaustion; I didn’t sleep for days after that.Shaking my head I try to stop myself from thinking about the bad things that have happened.It’s been years yet I’m still haunted by my past and I have a tendency to think about it at the worst times.Especially now when everyone has been nothing but kind to me, save for Vegeta.

I quietly rise from the bed and gently place Gohan back in his own bed then make my way out of the Son home.Though I wouldn’t mind staying I need to go home, I do have early morning training and Vegeta doesn’t tolerate lateness.Now that I think about it, he doesn’t tolerate much.

As soon as I enter Capsule Corp I hear Trunks’ cries.It is the middle of the night, so it’s probably time for his night feeding.Since I’m already up, maybe I’ll give it a try at getting him back to sleep.I make haste at making a warm bottle for him as Bulma taught me then hurry up to his room.I don’t hear Bulma or Vegeta getting up to take care of Trunks, so I’m in the clear.

“Hey there,” I lift him from his crib.“Why are you so grumpy at night?”

The putrid scent from his diaper is enough to get me gagging and know what is wrong with him.As disgusting as it is, I bring him over to the changing station to get him into a fresh diaper.

“I swear kid, if we ever face those androids we’ll just chuck your diapers at them.I’m sure they’ll leave us alone after that.”

Trunks coos softly once he is free of his dirty diaper.After that I pick him up in my arms then bring his bottle over with my tail.He suckles the bottle almost immediately but his tiny hands grasp at my tail that’s holding the bottle.I flinch but stop myself from flinging my tail away because I might hurt him.

“Eh sorry Trunks, my tail is a sore spot.”

“Mmmm.”

His curious fingers weave through the fur of my scarred tail; it doesn’t hurt now that I relax.I shift to hold him in one arm and use my other hand to feed him while tickling the tip of my tail against his cheek.He pulls away from the bottle and starts to giggle.

“Do you like this?”

I set the bottle down so I can have a better grasp on him.He then nuzzles his face against my tail and I can’t help but feel a warmth inside my chest.

“You know when you’re not screaming bloody murder, you’re quite adorable.If you cut out crying so much, I might be able to convince your father to play with you more.”

Trunks blinks slightly as I mention the word ‘Father’.

“Yeah your father, I know he seems like a mean brute, but I’m going to let you in on a little secret.”

Instinctively I raise my head to look around and make sure that the coast is clear.

“The truth is your Dad actually cares more than he ever will admit.When I was little he used to play with me in a gem flower field, even if he said it was training, he wouldn’t complain.After I joined Frieza’s forces he actually looked after me more than my Papa did.Even though Papa always told me that it was our duty to protect the future of the Saiyan race, Vegeta was there when I would need him most.

“Your Dad didn’t know that I noticed, but I know there were times when he would give me his portion of rations when Frieza would starve me or when he would let me sleep in longer before training.He also would get between me and Frieza when Frieza would want to use me as a punching bag.”

Trunks looks at me with curious eyes as he uses the tip of my tail as a pacifier.Even though its a little gross, if it keeps him quiet and content then what the heck.

“It’s funny, I always thought that your Dad would find me as an annoyance and would get rid of me when I lost any usefulness to him.But when he stood up for me against Frieza I finally felt like I meant more to him than just a soldier, possibly a friend.I know he’s not good at showing affection, but his actions speak louder.He’s not the greatest but he’s trying his best.”

Trunks releases my tail from his mouth as he seems to get a little drowsy.I wonder what would make him fall asleep faster.

“I think your mom plays some kind of music for you to make you sleep huh?” I look around the room.“Hmph, but I have no idea what.”

Trunks nuzzles into me but is still awake.

“You know my Mama used to sing me to sleep when Papa wasn’t home.I can try that if I even remember, and make a few changes.”

Trunks coos lightly while I rub my tail over his head.Okay here goes.

_Cast away your worries, my dear_

_For tomorrow comes a new day_

_Hold to me, you've nothing to fear_

_For your dreams are not far away_

_As you lay your head and you rest_

_May your dreams take over my love_

_Listen close, my son of the west_

_For your destiny lies above_

_Though the world is cruel_

_There's a light that still shines_

_In the darkest days of our lives_

_When all hope seems lost_

_And you can't find your way_

_Think of me as you look to the sky_

_Child mine, your future is bright_

_For your father's blood's in your veins_

_In dark times, I pray you will fight_

_For the world will soon know your name_

Trunks has finally fallen asleep.Smiling at my triumph I carefully place Trunks back in his crib and tuck him in so he can sleep for a few more hours.This isn’t so bad. I don’t mind helping more in taking care of him at night.If I can make this a small routine perhaps we all might get some better sleep.

“I’ll try my best to take care of you Trunks, I promise.”

Little do I know, someone overheard me talking to Trunks and it filled them with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the image

**Author's Note:**

> I own no art, it's from Pinterest


End file.
